


Kengo

by DMMDViTriNoiAo (orphan_account)



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Relationships: Asamura Kengo/Nikaidou Akira
Kudos: 1





	Kengo

Kengo's POV

He hates me. You can see it in his eyes Akira hates me so much. I guess he wishes I was dead.

I don't blame him, sometimes I wish I was dead. Maybe I should make his wish come true and just to kill myself it's not like I'm wanted here. I mean Kou always swooning over Aya or Haruka. It's like I'm invisible.

Anyway today the day I'm going to end it all. I'm going to jump of a bridge and kill myself.

They can cope without me. Well I'm always in the way. They can stop the darkness and kill all the Kokuchi without me.

I took a look at the world I'll soon be leaving. I guess the only person who would miss me would be my sister but it wouldn't take long until she gets over it.

Luckily for me I planned to jump of the bridge late at night so no one would try to stop me.

* * *

Akira's POV

I couldn't sleep so I planned on taking a walk to clear my head. All I could think about was Kengo. Recently I have been think about my blond hair idiot of a friend more than usual. Usual would be once in a million years but I started to get feelings for Kengo.

The only other person who I told about my feelings for Kengo was Shirogane. At first he was a bit shocked but he got over it since he had feelings for me.

Anyway I was walking down towards the bridge. I don't know why but I felt like I had to go there.

Anyway when I reached the bridge, I saw someone standing on the edge. I would of let them jump but then I realised who it was.

Kengo.

I ran over to where he was.

"Kengo what are you doing" I shouted at him. He seemed surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here Akira" He asked.

"I had a feeling that I had to come down to the bridge, I was going to ignore it but I'm glad I didn't" I told him.

"Akira just go, I want to die and that's my decision" Kengo said.

"No! why do you want to kill yourself anyway" I asked.

"I'm no help, I'm just useless to everyone so it's better If I'm dead" Kengo muttered.

"Goodbye Akira" and with that Kengo stepped of the bridge. I tried to grab his hand or arm but by the time I got over to the side Kengo had already crashed into the water.

I looked around trying to find a safer route down to the river but there was non. So I jumped in after him. The water was dark but somehow I managed to find him before it was to late.

After I pulled Kengo out the water, I called an ambulance to take Kengo to hospital.

Once we got to the hospital, they took Kengo away to get the water out of his lungs. When they were doing that I called Aya, Kou, Haruka, Shirogane and Mayu, to tell them about Kengo trying to commit suicide.

It wasn't long until they were all here. Asking about how he was and stuff like that. There was nothing I could tell them.

They all seemed worried. Mayu was in tears. Aya and everyone else was either shocked or worried or both.

"Kengo Asamura" A doctor said.

"Yes" I replied.

"We managed to get the water out the lungs but he isn't awake you can see him but not at the same time" the doctor said before walking away.

"Akira you go first with Mayu okay" Aya said and I nodded. We walked to his room to see Kengo lying in the bed and he looked so lifeless. My heart broke just seeing him like this. It just wasn't right seeming him like this he was normally full of life but seeing him like this it was like all the life had been taken away it was just not right.

Mayu had broken down yet again, see her brother like this.

"I can't handle it anymore" she said before running out the door. I walked over to Kengo pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

"I love you Kengo I always will" I whispered before walking out.

"A..Ak....Akir...Akira" Kengo voice stuttered from behind me.

"Kengo" I shouted happily.

"Is it true you love me" Kengo asked and I nodded.

"I love you to Akira" Kengo replied and I smiled. I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"That will be us one day Aya" Kou voice said from behind us.

"Never in a million years you pervert" Aya shouted.

"Okay then that would be me and Haruka" Kou said throwing his arms around Haruka to hug him. I could see a blush appearing on Haruka face.

"Get away from Innocent Haruka" Aya shouted and started hitting Kou with her wooden kendo sword.

"Ow" Kou squeaked.

"I love you Kengo" I whispered into his ear.

"I love you to Akira"


End file.
